Schedule/April 2014
April 2014 continued the same temporary programming block that March 2014 had. The programming block followed as: *'Wednesday Nights': Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures (8:00), Pete Around the Bush (8:30) *'Friday Nights': Miss Good Girl (8:00), The Aca-Girls (8:30) *'Saturday Nights': Kitty Couture (8:00), James in Hollywood (8:30), Gary and Gerry (9:00) *'Sunday Nights': Life with Twins (8:00) Luke & Lauren (9:00) Wednesday, April 2 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Live a Little, Lie a Lot" **Juliana covers for a lie Walker told and it begins to form an even bigger lie and escalates out of control. Kaylee and Faith become cheerleaders. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "This Will Not Go Well" SERIES FINALE! **While Dena and Don are on their honeymoon, and Dena's other sister's flight is delayed, Pete is left in charge of Nedia and Billy for a day or two. Unfortunately, while he's at a book signing, Nedia and Billy get into a fight and Nedia runs away from home. Now it's up to Pete and Billy to find Nedia- with help from Edie and RG3 of course. Friday, April 4 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Jealous Girl" NEW! **When Miranda's crush on Chad becomes known by Callie, by mistake. Callie goes out of her way to make Miranda jealous and tells her to stay away from him. This backfires on her when Chad and Miranda are paired together for a school project. Deon askes Miss Good Girl, about advice on parents that get a divorce. Miranda doesn't tell tell Deon her secret, but she gives him comfort and support, and the two of them become friends. Joey doesn't like the idea of Chad and Miranda being friends after their project is over, and Allie suspects that he might be jealous, but doesn't tell Miranda. Miya has to drive to a factory to pick to buy a certain ice cream that is about to be discontinued and askes Allie to go with her. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, April 5 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Kidnapped Couture" NEW! **When Kitty and Tyler get kidnapped before a big public appearance and hear something that could ruin Shelly's business, they must find a way to get free and save the day before things go wrong. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Anyone Up For Take-Out?" NEW! **For the first time since they moved to Hollywood, California, all of the Birchwood family is finally going to be home in time for dinner, so Jessica wants to make a home-cooked meal- unfortunately, Jessica isn't the best cook in the family, so James, Mark, and Marianne try to trick her into thinking she made the dinner, when she really didn't. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Through the Cloning Glass (Part 1) / Through the Cloning Glass (Part 2)" SPECIAL NEW EPISODE! **Scottie uses the chemicals he used to make the mixture that cloned Gary to instead make a cloning machine. He plans to reverse the machine so he can combine Gary and Gerry. But, the next day, Gary and Scottie discover that the machine had been used overnight before Scottie could work on reversing it. Gary, Gerry, and Scottie start worrying that someone had cloned themselves! Now the three must find out who was cloned before they are exposed. **In part two, Gary, Gerry, and Scottie realize it was Pepper who, while babysitting Gary, went through the machine out of curiosity. However, she is unaware that she procuded a twin of herself. Gary and Scottie find her twin, who is very anti-social (the opposite of Pepper). They decide to name her Piper and keep her in Scottie's room, away from Pepper and everyone else. Sunday, April 6 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Breaking the Wheel" NEW! **When Rayford starts hanging out with the new girl, Sadie, Brody suspects they are dating and begins to feel like a third wheel. As result, he tries to break the two up but Taylor and Naomi think this is wrong so they try to backfire every attempt he makes at ending their relationship. Meanwhile, Charles starts to worry about Nick and Alex when they refuse to try walking. . *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Combacks & Campaigns" NEW! **Luke gets kicked off the soccer team after he gets another detention. He then enlists the journal's help to get back on the team. Meanwhile, Lauren wants people to attend her "Save the Bears" campaign day so she uses Luke and Riley's Fumblr fame from their viral gif to catch people's attention. Wednesday, April 9 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Adventures in Cat Chasing" **When Juliana and Kaylee's parents go out of town at the last minute, they put Kaylee in charge. Feeling old enough and confident to not need a babysitter Juliana sneaks out the house to hang out with her friend Max, who is helping Juliana's neighbor Walker find his missing cat. The three end up going all over town getting into crazy shenanigans leaving older sister Kaylee to find them (with help from her best friend Faith of course). Now it's up to Juliana and the gang to find Walker's cat, Kaylee and Faith to find them, and all of them to find their way home before their parents come home and they all get in trouble. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Pete Around the Way" **Pete's mom and aunt decide that Pete should be adopted by his aunt, so Pete tries to adjust. Friday, April 11 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Family Girl" NEW! **Miranda and Miya try to help find a present for their mom for her birthday coming up, things only go wrong when Miranda and Miya get into a fight on their mom's actual birthday and try to make it up to her by suprising her with something amazing. Miranda and Hazel try to help someone at school whose parents are aruging. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, April 12 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Ain't Nobody Got Time for Hats" NEW! **A new hat store opens up and business seems to be doing a little too well. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "Beauty and the Yeast" NEW! **Jessica trains Marianne for a beauty pageant and Thomas and James compete against each other in a baking competition. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Through the Cloning Glass (Part 1) / Through the Cloning Glass (Part 2)" **Scottie uses the chemicals he used to make the mixture that cloned Gary to instead make a cloning machine. He plans to reverse the machine so he can combine Gary and Gerry. But, the next day, Gary and Scottie discover that the machine had been used overnight before Scottie could work on reversing it. Gary, Gerry, and Scottie start worrying that someone had cloned themselves! Now the three must find out who was cloned before they are exposed. **In part two, Gary, Gerry, and Scottie realize it was Pepper who, while babysitting Gary, went through the machine out of curiosity. However, she is unaware that she procuded a twin of herself. Gary and Scottie find her twin, who is very anti-social (the opposite of Pepper). They decide to name her Piper and keep her in Scottie's room, away from Pepper and everyone else Sunday, April 13 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, "Guilty Pressure" NEW! **Taylor develops a guilty feeling in her stomach after she accidentally starts a rumor that Rayford's afro is fake. Meanwhile, Karen gets jealous of Charles when he cooks a meal for her that tastes better than anything she's ever cooked for him. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, TBA NEW! **TBA Wednesday, April 16 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Babysitting or Babyfitting?" **Juliana and Kaylee agree to stay home and watch a child for their neighbors child, only to find out the child is a total diva and tries on their parent's clothes. When their clothes get ruined they go to an expensive dry cleaners downtown, but the kid gets lost in the process. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "Bees Around the Bush" **The family goes on a camping trip, but their camp is taken over by bees Friday, April 18 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Music Girl" **Miranda and Hazel are doing karaoke when their video accidently gets uploaded online, by Hazel. Miranda is very upset, but a little relieved when people approach her in school telling her they liked her music. Jealous by the attention Miranda is getting, Callie challenges her to sing infront of a crowd at the school's musical talent show. Deon, Chad, and Joey are all chosen to be partners in a project in their science class, and Joey and Deon begin to bond, while Chad feels left out. Miranda and Hazel sing as a duo against Callie in the talent show. *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, April 19 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Church Couture" NEW! **When Valencia and Shelly return to church for the first time in a long time due to their busy schedules for the Easter Holiday season, they both get some mixed glares and bad looks. Valencia and Shelly try to find a way to prove to the church that they are still apart of the cumminty. Tina and Tyler have family visit home and things get crazy when they start to lose their freedom due to family being home with the *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, TBA NEW! **TBA *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Piper and Gerry" / "Lawn-sacping" NEW! **With another clone to accompany him, Gerry is very excited and starts to spend time with Piper but the two don't mix too well since Gerry is so talkative and Piper is very quiet and reserved. **Gary and Scottie are hired by Mr. Pickahorn to do landscaping work on his lawn. Sunday, April 20 *'8:00' - Life with Twins,' '"Rockin' Out with Twins" **Naomi is booked for a performance at one of the richest kids in school's birthday party, but gets stuck babysitting the twins. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, TBA NEW! **TBA Wednesday, April 23 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Downtown Drama" **Juliana gets permission for her and Max to go downtown in order to get a special comic book from a vintage comic book collecters shop, only catch is that she has to bring Kaylee who accidenly ruins a collecters item that sends the hole store in a live action role play. Now Juliana, Max and Kaylee must gear up in fun customes and Toys in order to escape from the store with the comic book they need. Faith tries to get downtown by riding her bike but gets lost while doing so. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "I'm In the Band" **Pete joins Nick's band, but when he and the other members discover that Nick is an awful singer (and he's the lead singer), they aren't sure what to do. Meanwhile, Nedia discovers that Edie has a crush, and she and Gomer (RG3's cousin) try to get them together. Friday, April 25 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Miss Mail Girl" NEW! **Miya drives Callie, Hazel, and Miranda to skip school and go to the mall, but their covers might be blown once Miranda spots someone doing wrong and wants to help, but this would mean they would have to tell on themselves for skipping school. Deon askes Joey to join him in basket ball tournment after Chad breaks his leg *'8:30' - The Aca-Girls, TBA **TBA Saturday, April 26 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Kitty's Camping Couture" NEW! **Valencia and Antonio go camping to help Tyler our with his bear scout club. Antonio ends up being more afraid of the wildlife than both Val and Tyler. Meanwhile, Shelly looks for help from Tina and April to help run the annual Atlanta rib festival down town. *'8:30' - James in Hollywood, "He Said She Said He Said She Said" NEW! **Principal Wakinwok's office is booby-trapped with smelly glop, so he tries to figure out who set it up. Unfortunately, James, Marianne, Thomas, and Rosa are the top suspects, and they each tell their own stories on where they were when the glop was placed. Meanwhile, Rebecca asks Mark to go to the annual father-daughter picnic with her and reveals a few secrets. *'9:00' - Gary and Gerry, "Deported" / "Swag It Out" NEW! **Gary and Scottie win a month long trip to India but decide to give it to Pepper so they can get her away from town while they try to figure out how to get the cloning machine to reverse itself. When Gerry realizes this mean he might loose his clone buddy, Piper, he tries to stop them. **When Gerry discovers "swag", he develops a whole new personality. He goes out in public, pretending to be Gary using his swag. Gary becomes very popular for his new "swag" reputation and he makes Gerry continue to be him so he can keep the reputation. But when Gerry gets sick of swag, things start crumbling down for Gary. Sunday, April 27 *'8:00' - Life with Twins, TBA NEW! **TBA *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "Little Brothers & Little Worries" NEW! **Sasha and Lauren plan a special Saturday night out but then Sasha is stuck babysitting her little brother, Kaden. Lauren has Luke and Riley takeover so she can still hang out with Sasha. But Sasha has trouble focusing on the night out with Lauren because she's worried the boys won't be responsible enough to take care of Kaden. Wednesday, April 30 *'8:00' - Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, "Trouble with Jealousy" **Kaylee has trouble when her rival starts to date her crush, Mark. Also, Juliana starts hanging out with Kelly a bit more often and Max starts to get jealous. *'8:30' - Pete Around the Bush, "You Can Say That Again" **Nick decides to take up chemistry, and creates a formula that makes it impossible to say anything other than the first phrase you say after drinking it. When Pete accidentally drinks it, thinking that it's fruit punch, and the first thing he says is that his latest crush looks adorable, will he ruin his chances with her? Or will Nick come up with an antidote before it's too late? Meanwhile, Nedia, Gomer, and Edie find a treasure map. Category:Schedule